Merchants require access to bank card transaction data such as funding and charge back information. Funding information includes what was funded to a merchant account over a given time interval. A charge back is a returned transaction resulting from the lack of adherence to the conditions of a sales agreement, association regulations, or operating procedures. A corresponding merchant account is debited in response to a charge back. What is needed is an improved method for use with the Internet for providing bank card transaction data to merchants.